A Time for Laughter
by H-Relics98
Summary: Dally never got his wish to die young and gallent. And after a year without Johnny, the gang puts it's limits to the test. Can Dally help keep a certain greaser together? Love doesn't ever have limits, but that's only if you let it out. Slash, DallyXPony
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Ok, so this is my first Outsiders Fic, even though I've read and watched the movie/book about a zillion times now. I don't own Outsiders, which would be way awesome if I did. Anyway, this is a slash story, so don't like, don't read it's really that simple. I would like it very much if you left reviews! Thank you so very much and...

Enjoy!

* * *

-Chapter 1: Respected Love

It was cold and dry; the leaves all fallen off the trees and the first of December began as the sunrise peeked around the corner. It was once again the Christmas season. But, for Ponyboy Curtis, it just reminded him of what was missing from last year. Now fifteen, Ponyboy had grown up quiet a bit. Last year, Johnny had departed from them and the three losses had pushed Ponyboy off the edge. Dally was supposed to be getting out of the cooler next week. He had done jail time for robbing the store last year when Johnny had died. He'd been there for 4 months and Ponyboy was sure he'd be grateful to be let out for the holiday season. The younger greaser missed his parents horribly though; Christmas just wasn't Christmas without them. Last year's holiday had been hard enough, he didn't know how to handle this one.

// At least we have heat now…// Ponyboy thought as he slipped on some sweatpants and headed down the hall. Darry had quit his job after nearly breaking his back a while ago. And the new job that he had gotten had been very grateful to them. With Darry's new job, Sodapop stopped working at the DX. Darry was really pulling in the money, they had more then they ever had even when Ponyboy's parents had been alive. Darry had found the job looking for work in construction. It had something to do with a new corporation that was in Texas and Darry had been hired because of his test scores in high school. Usually a job like Darry's wouldn't even look at you if you hadn't been to college. It was a good thing Darry was so smart.

It was weird that they finally had enough money to be middle-class, enough money for Darry to go to college (though he didn't). And yet, they didn't change much. They were still greasers. They still hung out with the same friends; they still got jumped and beaten (Ponyboy more the usually lately). The only thing different now was that they had money to buy things they didn't even need, just something to buy because you had the extra money too. And even with that, they still wore old, cheap cloths. Darry had wanted to fix up the house, and that's what they had done for the past three months, just finishing last week. And Ponyboy was happy for the break in work and school. It was snowing a lot this year: Ponyboy had already gotten a week off because of it. And the snow just kept coming down. Every time the school thought it safe to open again, a whole new wave of snow would hit.

Soda bet that he would be off for the whole month. That had happened when Soda was in elementary school. Ponyboy didn't remember that though, he had been too young. Walking downstairs into the quiet kitchen, Ponyboy grabbed some eggs out of the refrigerator and the chocolate cake as well. Pony heard the shower turn on upstairs (a new addition to the house which included a bath room and three bedrooms) and knew it was Darry; Soda would never get up unless he had too. And without work, Soda could sleep in as much as he wanted. Ponyboy smirked as he fired up the stove and threw the eggs into a pan. Soda didn't want to quit work at first, but Darry had made him. Told him that he'd grow up too fast if he worked as a teenager. Soda never whined about work, he never hated it, but Ponyboy though that didn't want to quit because he didn't want to go back to school. Soda hated school, if he had to go back he would choose work any day.

But Darry told him that he didn't have to go back to school. And Soda quit after that. It was quiet amusing to Ponyboy, his tow older brothers had argued all the time everyday until Soda actually quit. Soda had a hard time getting used to not going to work for a while, but he eventually got used to it. He got bored when Ponyboy and Darry were at work though and he'd start to do things around the house. Ponyboy came home one day to find him in the kitchen, flower and sugar everywhere. The kitchen had been a fright and so was Soda who was covered in flour, chocolate frosting, vanilla frosting, sugar, eggs, and almost anything that you could get on you. But in a small part of the kitchen were tons of cookies, breads, muffins, cakes, pies, and just about everything else that was sweet and tasty. That was the only clean thing in the whole entire kitchen. Ponyboy had laughed so hard that he got a battle wound from falling onto the floor. Never the less, they had to clean up the kitchen (and Soda) before Darry got home. And when he did get home, the kitchen was all nice and sparkly, treats spread out to different places in the kitchen so everything didn't over whelm you. Unfortunately, Soda had still been very unclean.

Last week Ponyboy came home to find another episode of that; only Darry had gotten there before he did. It was very amusing, Darry and Soda standing in a messing kitchen, both unclean themselves (which Ponyboy wasn't too sure on how Darry had gotten dirty) yelling back and forth at eachother with silly smirks on their faces.

Ponyboy smiled at the memories as he cut up the chocolate cake (Soda had made it last week along with 3 other ones). Yet again, the Curtis family had an unlimited supply of sweets in the house. Whenever they started run "low" Soda would cook a whole bunch more, stocking them up again. Even with Two-bit coming over and eating everything, there was still so much. Ponyboy wondered sometime why they all weren't fat as cows yet.

However, as Ponyboy kept a watchful eye on the eggs, the sound of a screen door opening brought him from his thoughts. He couldn't see who it was but it didn't matter, random people weren't going to just walk into their house.

"Morning!" Ponyboy called out, even though he didn't know whom it was. But a deep voice that Ponyboy hadn't heard in a long time answered back, and it answered back more calmly then it had ever been.

"What the hell did ya'll do to your house kiddo?"

Ponyboy jumped and glanced back over his shoulder quickly as the older male in the house leaned against the doorway, smirking.

"Dally! I thought you were still in the cooler for another week!"

"Naw, they let me out on good behavior again."

Pony smiled at Dally, "Again Dally? What's gotten into you? You've got a new girl?"

Dally smirked back at the younger male and chuckled,

"Yeah kid, something like that."

And Ponyboy didn't see the look that Dally gave him, the look of pure lust and need.

"Well," Ponyboy began and handed Dally a plate with a slice of cake on it, " it's been quiet without you around, I'm glad you're out."

Dally however didn't miss the look of love that shone in Ponyboy's eyes.

"So what did ya'll do to this place while I was lock up?"

The question distracted Ponyboy from his thoughts and he laughed and swished the eggs around with a fork. He turned back to Dally with a soft smile, shocking the older greaser.

"Darry quit his job and got a new one. He made Soda quit his job because he's making enough money now. And we fixed up the house with the extra money left over from Soda's pay checks and the new money," Ponyboy giggled a little as he glanced around the kitchen, keeping his gaze away from Dally's, "Soda also found a new hobby."

Dally blinked at Ponyboy, an odd expression on his face.

"So ya'll a bunch of rich kids now?"

Ponyboy looked hurt and shook his head, turning back to the almost done eggs.

"No, we've just got some extra money now, we're still the same Dally…"

And Dally felt sorry for the painful look in Ponyboy's eyes.

"Aw, come on, don't look like that, ya know I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, I know…"

And Dally smirked and walked close to Ponyboy, ruffling his ungreased hair. He reached for another slice of cake, having already finished the one before. And in doing so, the blond greaser looked around the kitchen; he noticed there seemed to be a lot more sweets around. Raising an eyebrow, Dally turned his attention back to Ponyboy, who was swaying slightly to a tune in his head, body wrapped up tightly in a blanket. About to take another bite, Dally froze and looked at the cake, uncertain. Ponyboy had said that Soda had found a new hobby.

"What'd ya say Soda's new hobby was?"

"Cooking," Ponyboy glanced over his shoulder at Dally and smirked, "don't worry though, its all safe, Soda's gotten really good at cooking."

Dally let out a silent sigh of relief, if there was something Dally was scared of; it was Sodapop's cooking. So, as he continued to munch on the piece of cake, Dally walked around to look at the house, surprised to see a staircase.

"What the fuck? Ya'll added a story to the house, man?" Dally heard Ponyboy give a sharp laugh at his question. Things were different at the Curtis's house; it wasn't really that much of a shock. It was just that dally didn't think anything would ever change, especially when he was in jail for four months. He glanced up the staircase, but didn't go up. The lower floor was still the same, just things looked more together. There was some new stuff here and there, but it mainly still looked like the Curtis's house.

Dally strode into the living room to find a roaring fire in the fireplace. Above the fire on the sill, were pictures. Pictures that dally hadn't seen for a very long time. He picked it up and one memory was very clear in his mind. It was when Pony's parents were still alive. Three years ago, the last year that the Curtis's would have their parents, and two years before Johnny died. Dally and Johnny had spent Christmas break with the Curtis family, having no family that cared enough to spend Christmas with them. Two-bit was at home with his mother and little sister while Steve had gone to see relatives with his father.

In the picture, a 14-year-old Soda was sitting on the backrest of the couch, Mrs. Curtis behind him, keeping a gentle had on Soda's back, and making sure he wouldn't fall. Next to Soda was 20 year-old Darry who had his arm placed around his father's shoulders. Ponyboy (age 12) sat between Dally and Johnny (15 and 14) who in return were next to Mr. Curtis.

Dally felt himself smile sadly; it almost hurt him as much as it hurt the three brothers to lose the Curtis parents. He placed the picture back and headed back into the kitchen. Darry was now there, sitting at the table, newspaper in hand, and a plate of scrambled eggs and a slice of cake. Ponyboy placed a plate down in front of an empty chair.

"Wanna have some eggs Dally?"

Dally glanced at Ponyboy// Gosh but that kid sure changed. // Dally thought. Ponyboy wasn't the cute little kid any more. No, he was more the beautiful teen type now. His red hair was once again long, red and perfectly put in place. He had grown, not much mind you, but he had grown. His slim body had gained some muscle, leaving him looking soft and tough at the same time. His face had finally lost what little baby fat he had left, leaving a soft jaw to be stretched over with creamy silky skin. Yet, he still had a tiny waist and his voice held a little roughness around the edges, but not much. It had only deepened a pinch while Dally was doing jail time and the older greaser didn't think it would get much deeper.

"Sure kid." And Dally ruffled Ponyboy's now greased hair as thanks. Sliding into a chair Dally began to eat as Soda walked in, shirtless, greaseless, and yawning hugely.

"Morning Soda." Ponyboy said, going back to the stove to gather yet another plate of eggs for his brother. Soda smiled and went up behind Ponyboy, wrapping his arms around the younger teens neck, giving him a quick hug.

"Morning kiddo. Golly, it sure is cold in here, is the heat on?" Darry chuckled from behind the newspaper at Soda's comment.

"There's a fire going in the fireplace, I didn't put the heat on though." Darry said and Soda turned around and pouted, sitting down in front of Dally.

"Hey Dally, I didn't know having good behavior was a habit of yours, how's life treating you?" Soda chirped and Dally gave a half glare at the blond but didn't say anything, he just chuckled to himself. Soda sure didn't let the temperature affect him. It may have been cold in the kitchen, but Soda was radiating so much cheerfulness that the heat didn't need to be on.

Placing a plate full in front of Soda, Ponyboy shrugged off the blanket that had been securely wrapped around him and placed it on Soda's shoulders.

"There ya go Soda, maybe you won't be so cold now."

Soda glanced up at Ponyboy, who still stood behind him and smiled sweetly at him,

"Thanks kiddo, but your gunna get cold." Soda said. Pony just shrugged and smiled. Slightly telling Soda that he'd be fine. The re-haired greaser headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, his footsteps echoing from above. Ponyboy peeked his head into the added room for the guys to sleep in if they need a place to crash. It was a lot better then the couch.

In the room Two-bit lay snoring, half on and half off one of the extra beds. Snorting, Ponyboy walked in and gave the older greaser a light kick in the shin.

"Hey, get up! Breakfast is ready!" however, Two-bit rolled off the bed and hit the floor with a dull thud. But other than that, he didn't move. Ponyboy shook his head as he rose an eyebrow at Two-bit.

"Fine, it's your choice, but I'm not making you anything until lunch then!" and Ponyboy turned back to go down stairs and eat his own breakfast. As he pasted his room on the way downstairs, Ponyboy grabbed a shirt to cover his bare upper half. Soda was right it was cold, but that wouldn't happen as often if the two of them actually wore cloths around the house. Shutting off the light and heading back downstairs, Ponyboy felt a stab of pain as he glanced at the pictures that hung on the stairway walls. He missed Johnny terribly; he didn't really have anyone to hang around anymore. Sure, he had Soda, but if the entire gang went out now, Ponyboy was usually left feeling way to young and lonely.

"Whatever, I think he's being annoying." Steve's voice stopped Ponyboy from entering the kitchen. He had a feeling that Steve was talking about him.

"You just don't give him a chance Steve, lighten up on him will you?" Soda said, an angry hint in his voice.

"Well that's not going to happen. He wasn't that bad with Johnny around, but now…" and Steve's voice was almost drowned out by Darry starting the truck outside…almost, " well, if you ask me, it's kinda his fault anyway. With Johnny he wasn't always tagging along as much, but well, Jesus, now I wanna drill a screw into his head."

"Steve!" Soda had slapped the frig door hard and Ponyboy heard Dally get up form the table and clutter his dishes in the sink.

"What?"

"What is with you man? You never complain about him before. Well, not this rudely anyway, lighten up will you?" Soda said, frustration clearly in his voice, "He's just lonely, that's all. Johnny was really the only one that hung out with him besides me."

"Yeah well, if he ever used his head maybe Johnny would still be here." Steve snarled back at Soda and Ponyboy let out a loud gasp.

Inside the kitchen all three greasers heard the gasp for breath and Dally was the first one out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Soda however glared hard at his best friend, angry blazing.

"It that's how you feel Steve,"

"It is! The damn brat is irresponsible, he should think before acting."

"Like you're any better Steve!"

Steve glared at Soda from across the room and snarled,

"At least I won't kill my best friend."

And well, after that Steve wasn't really entirely sure what happened. He saw the punch come and he felt the pain, but it didn't seem like he was really there. And after that he felt the hard floor hit him and Soda's yelling and Darry's pulling. A struggle that rarely happened for the two of them was becoming more and more frequent. Last week Soda and Steve had gotten into a fistfight and again this week. Last month had had two fights as well. And they were all about the same thing, Ponyboy. This wasn't the first time Steve brought up Johnny's death and that it was Ponyboy's fault. It wasn't the first time he's shed blood because of it; however, it was the first time Ponyboy heard it. Ad the pain was practically unbearable. Usually Ponyboy would just low off whatever Steve said, the two of them were never really friends. Just someone who tolerated eachother for someone else.

The thing that got Ponyboy was that it was true. If Ponyboy hadn't gotten home so late, Darry never would have hit him, never would have caused him to run away. He never would have gone to the park with Johnny, never should have even gone to him in the lot. Perhaps, Ponyboy should have run away for real. Not go to Johnny, not walk around the park to cool off. Ever since his parents died, things just got worse and worse and it always seemed to be his fault. Or somehow centered around him. And sure, a lot of the things that were "his fault" was what if's, things no one could have ever thought would happen. But someone always has to take the blame don't they? Isn't that how mankind ran? Something happens that no one could predict and yet, someone has to take the blame. Someone who was evolved the whole way.

Life was just cruel that way. It made no sense and it never would. It only caused fighting and pain, so naturally, take away the thing that caused it and everything would be fixed right? Wrong, those actions would always have effects; effect that turned out bad and that person would still be blamed. And in the end it didn't matter what Ponyboy did, because people would always blame him, just for the sake of their selfish guilt.

At least Steve always would anyway.

And Dally found Ponyboy on the floor in the dark hallway, knees pulled up to his chest and a painful look on his younger face. Dally's own face darkened and he swore, under his breath, that Soda wasn't going to get all the fun of beating the shit out of Steve. The dark haired greaser had been out of hand. It was no one's fault that Johnny died. No one could have seen it coming.

"Come on kiddo," Dally said quietly, kneeling down next to Ponyboy. "It's not your fault, never mind what Steve said, he's just a sissy."

Ponyboy though just remained silent. Dally frowned, he didn't know what to do. He never really was good at this kind of thing, ever. Soda would have reached out and brought Ponyboy into an embrace, holding the hurt boy close. But Dally wasn't used to really touching other people for so long, unless it was a girl who he was making out with.

However, Pony was different. Ever since Ponyboy's family met Dally, the blond greaser always thought Pony was a cute little kid. As they got older and older though, Dally found himself wishing to protect Ponyboy, just like he wanted to protect Johnny. Him and Ponyboy had been close then, back when Darry and Soda and Ponyboy were always getting along. Back when the Curtis parents were alive. But one night, a year before Pony's parent's death, Dally had awaked late in the night, horrified and yet very pleased at his dream just moments before.

It was then that the older greaser started to distant himself. For fear of not being able to control himself around Ponyboy. Because the once close friend/little brother feeling had been replaced by something far bigger. Something that Dally knew wouldn't go well with Darry and Soda.

But now, all Dally wanted to do was hold Ponyboy close and make sure he felt safe and loved. After all, 16 wasn't that young anymore right? It wasn't like Dally was extremely older then him, just three years.

"Dally?" Ponyboy asked, bringing Dally out of his dazed mind.

"What?"

"I'm sorry…it's really my fault, isn't it?" and Dally glared at the floor, Ponyboy sounded so confused and uncertain. Had he really always thought it was his fault?

"No, it's not."

"Ok, I just wanted to know…" and Ponyboy glanced up at Dally with sad eyes that glinted with such hope, "cause, if you don't think it's my fault then that's good enough."

Dally frowned even further though. What did it matter what Dally thought? He's word was no good, never was and never will be and never should be, at least, not to anyone other than himself.

"Why?"

"Cause Johnny was thing that you loved. I don't want you to hate me for taking that away."

And the only thing that kept Dally from saying that Johnny wasn't the only thing he loved. That he loved Ponyboy so much was the fact that Darry had just gotten Soda to calm down in the kitchen. Pony's brothers were the only thing right then and there that was stopping Dally from crushed Ponyboy against the wall, shoving his tongue down the boys throat and groping him to death. The only thing that held his love back. So, the only thing that Dally could really do was what he did.

Pulling Ponyboy close to him in a tight embrace, much like one that Soda would give the boy, Dally held on tight to the sorrow filled teen.

"Kid, you don't need to show me respect." Dally whispered.

The silence answered Dally and he risked a gentle ruffle to Ponyboy's hair.

"Golly, a greaser like me doesn't deserve it."

And Ponyboy pulled away from Dally so he could look him square in the face. A hard, seriously look reflected in Pony's green eyes, a look that Dally had never seen Ponyboy gaze at him with. It was a look that only the gang got except Steve and Dally; it was the look without hidden fear near the surface.

"I think you do."

And Dally dived head first in love with Pony.

* * *

Well, thats the end of this chapter. I shall try and get another one up since I'm on holiday break. YAY! Anyway, thank you for reading and please or pretty please review! I also apologize if any of the characters seem OOC, them kind of seemed that way to me but, hey, love makes you act strange! lol! Untill next time! Thanks for reading!

-Shini98


	2. Chapter 2

Yes! Record time, I just put the story up yesterday and I've another chapter today! YAY! Ok kiddies (or you know not...lol) this is a YAOI story, so please leave if you do not wish to read this. However, if you love this stuff, then I welcome you and all I ask is that you R&R and...

Enjoy!

* * *

-Chapter 2: Snow Touched Kisses

"Golly Dally, the kid's been sleeping all morning, it won't hurt him to wake up." Two-bit's laughing voice was the first thing that Ponyboy heard when he awoke form his nap.

Shifting a little, Ponyboy pulled the blanket around him tighter and tried to remember what happened after Darry, Soda and Steve had left for work. Dally had stayed with him for a couple hours, watching TV while Ponyboy drifted in and out of sleep. It was around eleven when Ponyboy woke for the last time and Dally had been sitting next to him, petting his head and whispering to him quietly about talks that Dally had with Pony's Mom. Ponyboy remembered a faint blush creep on his cheeks and thinking that Dally's voice was very soothing when he wasn't yelling or cussing with a deadly tone.

It hadn't been long after that did Ponyboy fall back asleep and didn't wake until just now, thanks to Two-bit. Smiling to himself under neither the safety of the blanket, Ponyboy wished that Dally would shut Two-bit up. He wasn't feeling to good and he wasn't sure if it was because of the nightmare he had just lived through or going to bed entirely way too late the night before.

"Two-bit, leave him alone. The kid wasn't looking to tuff this morning."

"Well, he shouldn't be going to bed at four in the morning then huh?"

Ponyboy rolled his eyes at that, but knew that Two-bit was right. He shouldn't be staying up so late, especially on school nights. Even if there hadn't been any school because of snow, but still, it could stop snowing anyday.

It was quiet for a while and Ponyboy wondered if they had moved into a different room. But a gentle touch to the back of his head alerted him to Dally's presence. Well, he assumed it was Dally, Two-bit wasn't really in the mood to be gentle, he hadn't been last night (Ponyboy had the bruises from a wrestling match to prove it), and Pony doubted he was any better that morning.

Waiting to see what would happen, Ponyboy tried to keep his breath even, keeping up the elusion that he was still asleep. He listened to Two-bit drag his feet into the other room. To the wrestle of Dally's cloths as the older blond greaser knelt down to the floor. However, Ponyboy found it hard to keep his breath even as Dally gentle rubbed his head through the blanket, his warm breath breathing on the back of his neck.

Ponyboy blushed at that, Dally must have been pretty close for him to feel it through the blanket. Mind you the blanket wasn't very thick, but still.

"Steve's real sorry kiddo," Dally whispered and it made Ponyboy frown. Dally's voice sounded so…sad, "he's just having a rough time at home right now. You know how the holidays are for us greasers."

Ponyboy just kept still, knowing that Dally was just rambling because as far as the older greaser knew, Ponyboy was still asleep.

"Soda sure gave him a good beatin' though. Steve's got a couple cuts on his face. Golly, I've never seen Soda get so mad before. He sure loves you kiddo," Ponyboy smiled at that, "Darry does too. He gave Steve this long lecture about what he says. I kind of feel bad for the kid, he's a little off with the both of ya brothers now."

Ponyboy had to keep from chuckling at that. The thought of Steve afraid of both Soda and Darry was kind of funny.

"Don't take Steve seriously though. He doesn't mean it; he never would have told you that to ya face kid. He's not like that. He was just lettin' off some steam, so give him a break ok?"

At that moment, Two-bit poked his head into the doorway and interrupted Dally.

"Ya know Dal, he's fast asleep. He's not hearing anything you say."

Ponyboy heard Dally growl above him.

"I know that ya goof."

"Then why bother talking to him if he can't hear you?"

Dally sighed and it sounded a little father away, Ponyboy guessed that he had moved back.

"Two-bit, get lost."

"Ok, ok, but it's still useless, you could confess your undying love for him and he won't hear you."

"MATTEWS!" and Two-bit chuckled and turned back into the kitchen, it was wise to stop poking at Dally when his tone got dangerous.

Ponyboy still waited, wondering if Dally would go back to talking to him in that whispery voice that soothed his broken heart. And just when he thought Dally had left, a gentle touch brushed across the blanket and pulled it back to revel Ponyboy's face. It was a good thing that Ponyboy had kept his eyes shut, or what Dally was about to say would have never been said to Ponyboy.

With a soft stroke to his cheek, Dally leaned in close t Ponyboy and brushed his lips across the re-heads temple.

"Maybe you can't hear me, but that might be for the best. Some things shouldn't be known, ya know kid? But, I just want you to know, I have to say this, or it could end up tearing me up inside."

And the silent pause between that was killing Ponyboy. The younger greaser could hear the clock ticking and it seemed that time had slowed to a stop, never to ever speed up again.

"I love you…"

And the warmth was gone. Dally's breath and gentle touch. His soft caring whisper and body heat, it was all whisked away by a cold draft that rushed to Ponyboy as Dally stood quickly and left the Curtis house with a slam of the screen door.

It had been such a quiet whisper that Ponyboy wasn't even sure that Dally had really said it. The only thing that kept Ponyboy knowing that he had was the sudden cool air and the still warm spot on his temple that Dally had kissed so tenderly. Snapping open his eyes, Ponyboy lay very still, wishing hard for Dally to come slouching back in and grab him hard and kiss him roughly.

However, that wasn't going to happen. So, sitting up slowly, Ponyboy let the blanket fall off of him and pool into his lap, ignoring the shakes that covered his body. For it wasn't the cold that had brought him to tremble, but the words that Dally had spoken so softly just moments before.

"Dally…" Ponyboy whispered, his throat dry and eyes glistening. Everyone in the gang had always had a hard time with Dally. The greaser had been on everyone's bad side once or twice. He had fooled them into thinking that there was no way Dally could ever love someone. But certainly Dally had to love all of them, in some way. If he didn't then why would he have ever stood up for Steve when he got on the gangs nerves. To stay with Johnny every night for a week after he had been beaten so badly. To talk to Darry when he couldn't handle the stress of being the one responsible. To joke with Soda when Steve was being a bad friend, or get drunk with Two-bit when the goofball had been having a bad day. And why would Dally sit with Ponyboy at night and look at the stars, just laying quietly and letting Ponyboy talk about everything and nothing. Why would Dally do all that if he didn't love them?

How stupid they had all been, how Ponyboy had been. Sure Dally was tough and hardened by past experiences. But nothing ever cut of the ability to love someone. Perhaps they had been wrong, perhaps Dally loves to easily. And perhaps that's why he had almost cracked when Johnny had died.

Just because one doesn't really show kindness everyday. Or doesn't understand you all the time doesn't make them unable to love. In truth, those are the people who love too strongly.

Ponyboy sighed,

"How? How could we have misjudged him so wrongly?"

"What the hell are you mumbling about kid?" Two-bit's loud voice cut the silence in half, making it bleed and bleed until nothing was left of it's life.

"Do you think Dally can love someone?"

"Shoot kiddo, Dally's the one person that loves to easily, why the hell do you think he's so mean and hardass all the time?"

Perhaps Ponyboy had been the only one to misjudge. After all, he had been wrong about Darry and even Soda.

"Two-bit?"

"What's with you today? I thought you were the smart one, if I wanted to be asked all these questions I'd be talkin' to Soda."

Ponyboy wrapped his arms around his knees and looked down.

"Sorry,"

Two-bit chuckled though and walked over to the couch, sitting down lazily with a beer in one hand.

"Nah, I'm just joking wit' ya. What's bugging you?"

Ponyboy blushed a little and glanced at Two-bit out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you think that you can be in love at a young age?"

"Well that depends, how young are we talkin' here?" Two-bit asked, a serious tone in his voice all of a sudden.

"My age," Ponyboy whispered ad lowered his head to rest back on his knees.

"Shoot kid, I think so. What you feel is what you feel and if you're old enough to understand it and realize what it is then I say that's old enough, don't ya think?"

Ponyboy smiled,

"You know Two-bit, you're not as dumb as you think you are."

"Aw, shucks kiddo, stop embarrassing me. Sure I am, I'm just saying what I think."

"Well," Ponyboy said, standing up and looking down at Two-bit (who was still sitting on the couch, beer bottle half empty already), " I think you know what you're talking about and it sounds pretty smart to me."

And Ponyboy just couldn't help it, but he reached out and patted Two-bit on the head like a father would do to a son. And before Two-bit could react to the gesture, Ponyboy walked off to the stairs to grab a jacket, it was time he went and looked for Dally.

Grabbing the first thing he saw, Ponyboy rushed back downstairs, a lighter mood now in his mind and the thought of Steve didn't even upset him.

"I'm goin' out Two-bit, tell Darry and Soda that I'll be with Dally!" and Ponyboy slammed the door behind him, pulling on his jacket as he went.

Ever since the incident last year, Darry and Soda wanted Ponyboy with a member of the gang at all times, the fear the their little brother would get jumped was to great. And after a lonely walk home from school one fall afternoon, Ponyboy had agreed. The Socs had ganged up on him and did quite a number, breaking Ponyboy's wrist and causing him to get 20 stitches in the head. Everything had changed after that. Either Steve and Two-bit would walk home with him or Soda, Darry and sometimes eve Dally would come and get him.

They never went anywhere outside their neighborhood alone now. Not even Dally, though he braved walking alone farther then any of the rest of them. Even the Socs didn't really pick on Dally. The blond had a bad reputation round the town that even the south knew all about. Some Soc's parents were even scared for their kids if Dally passed by the neighborhood looking dangerous and gritty. The most that the Socs ever did to Dally was taut him with rude remarks, and even that didn't go too far. Because if Johnny could kill someone, then there was no doubt that if you pushed Dallas Winston far enough, he wouldn't hesitate to kill either.

Walking quickly, Ponyboy headed for the lot, betting that that was where Dally might have gone. After Johnny's death, Ponyboy dragged Dally out to watch a sunset one night. And the two of them had sat in the big oak tree that hovered over the lot, watching as the clouds swirled with different colors, the sun a giant orange glow falling behind the horizon. That evening, Ponyboy saw Dally cry for the first time ever. Maybe for the first time in his entire teen life. Mind you it wasn't bawling or anything, just a single tear for the loss of a best friend that only Ponyboy could come close to understanding.

Ponyboy wasn't really sure, but that may have been the night that he fell in love with Dally. Seeing him so vulnerable and hurt had made something click in Ponyboy's mind. After that him and Dally would go to the lot quite often on clear nights, even in the cold seasons. And they would climb the big oak tree and sit close, sometimes talking, sometimes not.

Ponyboy often wondered if that was what Dally and Johnny did, only without the sunsets. He wondered if the two of them sat so close on cold nights that their breath kept eachother warm. Lately though, if Ponyboy thought about that too much, he would feel a jealous glint creeping up his spine.

As the lot came into view, Ponyboy sped up, his breath coming out in large white puffs; it was freezing for the time of day. As the tree became larger and larger with each step, Ponyboy smelt the smoke of cigarettes and he smiled. He was right on the mark; Dally was sitting up on one of the lower thick branches, looking out over the train tracks and fields, and smoking a cig.

"Hey!" Ponyboy called as he reached up for a good grip to start climbing.

Dally glanced down and smiled tiredly.

"Decided to wake up huh?" and Dally reached down to help Ponyboy up to the thickest lower branch.

Smiling, Ponyboy grasped Dally's out stretched hand and pulled himself up with Dally's help, the cold air freezing his warm breath into small fog clouds that he passed through as he was pulled up.

"Yeah well, you know, hibernation isn't all that fun. Soda's way wrong on that one, man." Ponyboy breathed, settling down close next to Dally. The jacket he had grabbed wasn't his winter one, so it was safe to say that Ponyboy was pretty cold.

The two of them just sat quietly for a while, watching the clouds play tag with the winter blue sky, only letting it peek through every once in awhile.

"Think its gunna snow tonight again?" Ponyboy asked, just wanting to hear Dally talk.

Dally shrugged and inhaled his cigarette, only to blow the smoke out smoothly seconds later, his eyes watching the clouds.

"Maybe."

And another long silence fallowed after that. Ponyboy pouted to himself, well ok, so Daly wasn't in a talking mood. That was all right. He could do with resting his throat anyway it was a little sore.

So, bringing his knees close to keep in some warmth, Ponyboy sat quietly, watching as Dally smoked his cigarette slowly. He watched as small breaths came out in foggy clouds, as Dally's icy eyes watched everything around him. He studied the way Dally sat, one knee pulled up close to his chest, being held by an arm that was covered in an old leather coat. The way Dally's back curved so he could lean against his one bent leg, staying away from the uncomfortable bark of the tree. How his blond hair fell around his face and neck, contrasting against his summer tan that had yet to fade. Infact, Ponyboy was so drawn into Dally that the sound of his voice made him jump.

"What's with you?"

"H-huh?" Ponyboy stuttered, trying to fight the blush forming on his face.

Dally glanced over at Ponyboy and smiled lightly at the pink tint in the teen's face.

"Why are you so quiet?" Dally asked again, his voice suddenly soft once again.

Ponyboy shrugged and glanced away from Dally's prying eyes.

"I dunno…I don't wanna bother you."

"You don't…not when it's just you and me kiddo. I don't mind you talking. It's nice, reminds me of when I used to talk to your mom."

Ponyboy's soft smile disappeared. Around Christmas it was hard to talk about his mom. But it was nice to hear the Dally thought good of her. That he was kind of like her. Ponyboy always wanted to be like his mother.

"Really?" Pony asked timidly, glancing at Dally with watery eyes.

"Yeah, you're a lot like her you know -aw, shit, Pone, come on man," Dally frowned when he saw Ponyboy's teary eyes.

"Sorry, it's nice to hear that you think that. I miss her."

And before the tears could make their way down Pony's cheeks, Dally reached out and wiped them away from his eyes.

" I know kiddo, I miss her too."

"You know what she told me once," Ponyboy said, deciding to take a change in subject, "that the best thing that would happen to me was to fall in love."

And Dally got an odd expression on his face for a second. And Ponyboy didn't miss it for a heartbeat.

"I never really knew what she meant, until recently."

"How so?" Dally asked, turning his gaze back to the horizon.

"Well, there's this guy I like." And Ponyboy didn't continue, he just waited for Dally's reaction.

Glancing back at the younger male, Dally raised an eyebrow, " as in a dude?"

"Yeah," Ponyboy whispered, smiling a little.

"All right," Dally whispered back, his eyes staring hard at Ponyboy.

" And all my friends think he's such a hardass," Ponyboy bit his lower lip to keep form laughing, "but when it's just me and him, he's not."

Dally smirked and let go of his leg and turned to face Ponyboy, making the boy lean back against the tree, looking up as Dally hovered over him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he talks to me when I'm sleeping and he strokes my hair sometimes too."

Dally leaned down close to Ponyboy and rested his temple against Pony's.

"Well Golly Ponyboy,"

"Yeah," Pony answered and reached up with his neck, placing his hand on Dally's bicep, his lips hovering just under Dally's. "And he told me something interesting today."

Smiling Dally outstretched his arm to rest against the tree; elbow bent and forearm hovering over Pony's head.

"When you were sleeping?"

"Yeah," Ponyboy sighed as Dally reached out with his other hand and cupped his cheek gently, stroking Ponyboy's soft skin with his thumb, "and I want him to know that I-."

But Dally broke Ponyboy off as he pushed his lips down onto Pony's, gently moving in a sweet kiss.

" -Love him…" Ponyboy whispered as Dally pulled back slowly, staring hard into Pony's green eyes.

Ponyboy stared up into Dally's icy eyes, clutching tight to the older male's biceps as Dally stroked his cheek gently, leaning down against him with his body. His breath came out heavy and Ponyboy felt himself start to tremble. Dally, feeling it too, reached out with his thumb and stroked Ponyboy's parted lips.

"You're trembling…"

"I-I know…" Ponyboy whispered, blushing.

Dally smirked and a haunting glaze suddenly swirled in his eyes. And Ponyboy didn't even have a chance to gasp before Dally was pressed tight against him, his hand once on Pony's cheek now tangled in his reddish hair. Ponyboy moaned as Dally thrust his tongue into his mouth, stroking his tongue, flicking his teeth. And with every tongue stroke, Ponyboy clutched tighter to Dally as the older male pressed him harder against the tree, the arm that was once above him now groping him.

It was like being in heaven and Ponyboy didn't want to leave. He wanted to feel Dally's warmth mouth on his forever. To feel the needy touch of his hands caressing his skin, tangled in his once neat hair. He wanted that strong body pressing him up against something forever, holding him tight and safe. However, there were more important things that were in need if that was to continue to happen. Dally pulled away, just barely though, breathing hard against Ponyboy's lips.

"Dally…" Ponyboy breathed, his chest heaving against Dally's. Their foggy breath mixing together and their first kiss touched by the freshly falling snow around them.

* * *

Woot! Another chapter done, and updated fast too! I'll try and get the thrid one up for Christmas, I'm really getting into writing this. So, thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you think! Thank You!

-Shini98


	3. Chapter 3

HEY!! Yay, another chapter! Heck yes! lol. Anyway, I would like for everyone to know that I do not own The Outsiders...(damn) and to enjoy me fic! Please review!

ENJOY!

* * *

-Chapter 3: Blood Soaked Embrace

Ponyboy lay in bed that night, late as usual, but with a different mood this time. A mood that hadn't been around in awhile, since his parents were alive. Turning over to be on his side, Ponyboy faced the wall, away from Soda and smiled to himself. Today had been a good day, an awesome one at that. And as Ponyboy pushed the inside of his cheek with his tongue, remembering, he thought maybe, just maybe Steve didn't really mean it. But Ponyboy was too lost in recent memories to continue worrying about Steve's comment early that morning.

* * *

_Dally didn't want to keep Ponyboy out in the cold for long, the younger teen wasn't dressed warm enough and as much as Dally would like to have him not dressed at all, he thought it was a good idea to get Ponyboy someplace warm. That was however after about an hour of cuddling close and numerous make out sessions. Right then though, Ponyboy was currently cuddled close to him, sharing his worn leather jacket. His hair no longer grease to perfection. His lips slightly swollen and cheeks pink from the cold and heat. But what Dally was most concerned about was the rather large hicky that stood out on Ponyboy's pale creamy skin. Soda and Darry would notice it right away and Soda might even take a crack on making vampire neck jokes. _

_"Dally?" Ponyboy asked, glancing up from Dally's chest. _

_"What?" _

_"Let's keep this from the guys for awhile ok?" _

_Dally smirked, he had no problem with that, it was Ponyboy that would eventually crack down and tell Soda everything. So really what Pony was saying that he didn't want the gang to know, but that didn't include Soda. _

_"Even from Soda?" _

_And Ponyboy blushed. _

_"Yeah…" _

_Dally glanced down at Ponyboy and smirked. Leaning down close he captured Pony's lips roughly yet with a gentle feel, making the younger greaser whimper and clutch to Dally for fear of falling off the branch. Dally chuckled into the kiss and brought his hand up to hold Ponyboy's chin in place. However, Dally being Dally, wasn't able to keep his hands in safe areas for long. _

_And as Dally pushed his tongue passed Ponyboy's lips, he pushed his body against the younger teen's as well, his hands roaming. Ponyboy's loud gasps for air when Dally allowed and slender hands grasping Dally tightly just encouraged him. He caressed and stroked every inch of Ponyboy's skin that the boy would allow. _

_"D-Dally…wait," Ponyboy gasped as Dally allowed another gulp of air. Ponyboy brought his hands up to rest lightly on Dally's collarbone- stopping him from attacking his mouth again. Not that Ponyboy minded, but where Dally's hands were headed was not a public thing to do. _

_"What's the matter kiddo?" Dally asked and pushed against Ponyboy's hands, brushing his lips over Pony's. _

_"Uh…" Ponyboy muttered and glanced down, suddenly very shy. It wasn't like Ponyboy didn't want Dally, infact Ponyboy was more than willing, however, it seemed too fast, after all it would Pony's first time…EVER. _

_Dally chuckled and placed a kiss on Pony's temple, _

_"That's ok Kiddo, we'd better be getting back anyway. It's getting late and Soda should be home by now, wouldn't want to worry him ya know?" _

_And Dally and Ponyboy hopped down from the tree and walked back to Pony's house as the snow finally began to lighten up and the sky began to darken.

* * *

_

Yawning, Ponyboy closed his eyes with a smile. Maybe things would start to look up now.

However, as sleep overtook Ponyboy, so did his overactive imagination. A couple hours into the night found Ponyboy twisting and turning, whimpering and crying out. As the minutes passed the pain got worse. The whimpering turned louder, morphing into screams and the tears that threatened to leak soon poured down his face. His body trembled as he was thrown into a world of darkness and pain, never able to get away, never able to end it.

It started out with his parents leaving them for good and it turned into the fear of being separated form Soda and Darry. But as Pony's screams got louder, the memory of Johnny dieing became harsher and less real. As the tears streamed Pony's mumbling of names turned to screams for Soda and Darry, for mother and father, and for Johnny. But as the shakes overtook him and he thrashed about wildly everything centered around one person.

And soon Soda was woken with a start and Darry came running in, chest heaving, to Ponyboy screaming for Dally, crying and shaking uncontrollably.

"Shit!" Darry cursed and ran down to the kitchen for some pills that Ponyboy would want when brought out of his nightmare. And that left Soda to fend for his own.

Scared or his little brother, Soda quickly scrambled out of his bed to scramble back into Pony's, wrapping his arms around Pony's thrashing body.

"Shh, Pony, it's ok." Soda whispered, pinning Ponyboy down ad holding him tight to him. Soda rested his head on Pony's shoulder, pulling the boy close to him, holding Pony's back to his front. He whispered calmly in Pony's ear even if that's not what he felt on the inside.

It had been a long time since Ponyboy had had one of his nightmares, since last year actually. And it had been an even longer time since Pony had a rough one like the one he was going through now. It pained Soda to see his brother crying and so vulnerable. Well, Ponyboy was like that naturally, but not this vulnerable, not in a sorrow filled way.

"Hush, honey, it's ok." Soda whispered once again and Ponyboy suddenly stopped thrashing.

Body trembling, Ponyboy opened his eyes; tears still streaming down his face. Taking in where he was Ponyboy suddenly lost grip on the harsh dream he had just had. All the painfully killing images disappeared form his mind forever, leaving a blank except for a harsh sting in his heart and emptiness in his mind.

Feeling Soda's strong arms around his middle, Ponyboy turned himself over quickly to face Soda's front and buried his face into Soda's collarbone, unable to keep from weeping.

"Soda…"

"Shh honey it's ok, it's over." Soda whispered into Pony's hair and tightly held his brother against him, stroking his hair to calm the shaking form in his arms.

And Ponyboy realized that Soda was shaking just as bad as he was, the nightmare had not only been dreadfully scary for him, but for Soda as well and probably Darry.

"Soda…d-did I wake Darry?"

But Soda didn't answer, Darry himself did.

"Nah kiddo, I was downstairs reading, couldn't sleep, something seemed off." Darry sad quietly, afraid to talk any louder, as if that would scare Ponyboy.

Sitting on the edge of Pony's bed, Darry handed Soda the pills and glass, making both brothers sit up.Darry watched with sad and worry filled eyes as Soda helped a shaking Ponyboy take the small pill and drink. It seemed, from Pony's yelling and screaming, that this had been one of the worst nightmares he'd ever had. What had surprised Darry though was that Dally's name had come screeching from his youngest brother lips the loudest and the most.

"Easy Pony," Darry heard Soda whisper, "Ya have any idea what brought that on?"

Ponyboy shook his head slowly and lanced over at Darry. He looked sorry, like he didn't believe that Darry hadn't been sleeping. Darry sighed and scooted closer to his younger brothers, whom were both shaking. Bringing them into a warm embrace, Darry thought about taking Ponyboy to a psychologist. The nightmares always got bad around the holidays.

"Not really, no…" Ponyboy mumbled and gave the glass back to Darry.

"Golly, it must have been a bad one," Soda started, patting Pony's head, "I've never heard you mumble for Dally before."

Ponyboy blushed brightly and it made both Soda and Darry wonder what that was all about. But Darry knew that Ponyboy didn't like to talk about his nightmares, so Darry assured Pony as he thought of a new subject to talk about.

"I'm sure Dally is just fine kiddo, you didn't really do much yesterday, you have to start tiring yourself out more." And Darry stood as the phone downstairs rang oddly throughout the house.

And Ponyboy was sure that Dally could help him out with that one.

"You and Dally seem to be gettin' pretty close honey," Soda said, turning his gaze back to Ponyboy (he had watched Darry walk out to get the phone).

"Yeah," Ponyboy blushed, the thought of Dally thrusting his tongue into his mouth while holding him up against the tree sprang into his mind, "he's different…in a good way." He finished with a smile.

"Really? Well, he does seem less…I dunno, tough."

And that was true, what Soda said. Dally had changed ever since Johnny died. Dally would always be tough and hard, but lately it would seem that he saves that for the public, with a big group and around the Socs. But here in the Curtis house, the hard icy glare melted into soft fluffy snowflake glaze. His tightly drawn in mouth relaxed into a small grin and even smiled happily everyone in awhile. He was less tense and less aware to danger as well. Dally also didn't smoke as much and watched his mouth from time to time. But what Ponyboy seemed most happy about was the obvious reason, but also that Dally wasn't annoyed as easily.

"Dally's back in jail." Darry's voice was very sudden from the doorway and Ponyboy felt his heart sink a little. How long would it be before he forgot to see Dally again?

"How long?" Soda asked.

"He's out on the 23 if he's on good behavior," Darry responded and he glanced at Ponyboy with a questioning look, "what's the matter?"

"What'd he do?" Pony asked, ignoring the question. He wanted to know why Dally had landed himself in jail again. Was it because Dally changed his mind about them and wanted to hide? However, that was a stupid thought, for Dally was not one to hide from a problem.

"He got caught stealing again."

Soda just shook his head and patted Pony's one last time before heading back over to his own bed and falling asleep. Darry whispered a go back to sleep for it was still pretty early in the morning. Ponyboy however didn't sleep, he stayed up for an hour more, not moving and breathing quietly. Why would Dally go and do a stupid thing like that? Usually if Dally had a reason (a girlfriend usually, but this was a little different) to stick around, he didn't try and land himself in jail. Eventually though Ponyboy thought himself to sleep and didn't wake up till noon later that day.

* * *

Making sure that Soda could see the note clearly, Ponyboy finished pulling on his coat and headed outside, where it was still snowing since eight (according to Soda). Ponyboy shivered to himself as he pulled his jacket closer to him, already cold and wet form the thick, large snowflakes that were falling faster and faster y the minute. Darry hadn't gone to work until noon and work Pony when he left. He didn't want to wake Soda because the blond had gotten up an hour after Ponyboy fell asleep and watched over him the entire sleeping hours of the morning. 

He had gotten up in a hurry, wanting to go see Dally and get back before Soda awoke; he wouldn't have liked it if he found out Ponyboy went off alone AND to the jail. So, Ponyboy just huddled in on himself as best he could and walked fast, hoping that visiting hours were around now.

However, about half way to the police station, a familiar red mustang began to drive slowly behind Ponyboy. He should have called Two-bit and made him come with him. Running wouldn't do him any good; the Socs were in a car. They would have no problem keeping up.

"Golly," Ponyboy whispered to himself, his breath barely visible in the heavily falling snow, "they won't be stupid enough to jump me by the police station."

However, Ponyboy had been wrong before. As the police station came nearer and nearer, so did the car behind him. He didn't have the faintest idea how they could see him though, the snow was falling so thick. But safety was right in front of him as we walked up the few steps to the door of the police station and Ponyboy heard the mustang roar off. Usually something would have happened by now, it had been odd, the Socs were being more cautious lately.

As the door closed behind him a rush of warmth spread to him along with the glances form cops and deceives. Of mothers picking up their troubled kids and criminals being taken back into the prison section. Ponyboy felt himself blush; he was out of place here. He had no idea what to do either, who was he suppose to ask? Maybe coming here and been a bad idea.

"Need some help sonny?" a deep voice asked him, as he was about to turn around.

"Huh," Ponyboy sad, glancing at the cop who was waiting patently with a gentle smile, "yeah, I came to visit someone."

"Alright, come this way." And Ponyboy fallowed the tall cop, keeping himself drawn in, glancing around as they walked.

He had never been to the police station before, Soda has and even Darry, but he never had. He'd been to a courtroom and questioning rooms, but never a jail before. Everything was oddly quiet, like a hospital, at least, it seemed that way to him. However, as they went through a small hallway into another section of the building, the silence was met with a huge roar.

The cop brought Ponyboy over to a sign in desk.

"Good afternoon Charles, this kid here wants to visit someone."

"All right, well who's' the lucky guy today?" the older male asked, glancing at Ponyboy.

"Huh," Ponyboy stuttered, "Dallas Winston."

"You're a friend of his huh? Don't go around cause trouble now ya here?" the guard warned and him a slip, waving someone over to take him through the jail way and into the visiting section.

"You want a room or a booth?"

"A r-room." Ponyboy muttered, not really sure. It was kind of intimidating to be here. He couldn't believe Dally was here for most of his life.

"Alright, take 123, you've got an hour."

And Ponyboy was pulled off down the plain hallway, turned a corner and pass the jail cells (they were behind glass in another section) and Ponyboy thought he saw Tim Shepard in one of the cells he could see.

They walked down a corroder and stopped finally in front of an off white door that had 123 on it. The guard unlocked the door and opened it to a small room that was clean and old.

"Wait in there kiddo, they're bringing him down now."

And Ponyboy was pushed into the room, no windows, and the door closed behind him. All he had left to do was wait.

An hour seemed like a long time too him. Didn't they usually only give like 15 minutes, half an hour tops? Soda came down one time to visit Steve and he said that you don't always get a room; you usually have to use a booth and only get a short amount of time.

It didn't take long before the door was pulled open and two cops were un-cuffing Dally, who was cussing happily at them.

"Awe, shut ya' mouth boy, don't want to lose your good behavior days now do ya" one of the cops side and pushed Dally lightly into the room.

"Stuff it baldly, talking back doesn't count."

And Dally should know, he'd been here so many times. The guard just rolled his eyes and chuckled, waving a finger at Dally as if he were a bad dog,

"Behave now ya here, you got an hour, that's all."

And the door was shut, leaving both Dally and Ponyboy by themselves.

"Hey Dally," Ponyboy whispered after awhile and Dally just stood there staring at him. The whisper faded into a silken then and Pony felt himself go red. Maybe this really had been a bad idea. And as Dally took steps forward, Pony took steps back until he hit the wall; maybe this really wasn't a good idea.

Not really sure what to expect as Dally got within inches from him; Ponyboy braced himself, glancing up at Dally with unsure eyes.

"Did ya walk here by yourself?" Dally asked, his voice rough.

Ponyboy nodded. Dally's eyes then glazed over with a look that told Ponyboy that Dally was sinking into a protective mode.

"Did anyone bother you?" Dally asked and Ponyboy thought of saying yes, but thought better of it.

"No." Ponyboy whispered back, Dally didn't need to know that the Socs and been eyeing him. Besides it wasn't that big of a deal. It happened about five times a week; there wasn't anything different from this time.

Pony was unsure what was going on in Dally's head for the hard icy look was back in his eyes and it made Pony a little uneasy. Being trapped against the wall and Dally was not something he wanted, at least not with that look in Dally's eyes.

However, Ponyboy had missed judged for Dally suddenly pushed hard against him, grinding him into the wall and thoroughly kissed him roughly. Ponyboy didn't know how long they stood there, pressed up against eachother, tongues pushing one another, teeth nipping and lips bruising. Apparently though, Dally had wanted to see Ponyboy as much as Ponyboy had wanted to see Dally. And they broke apart breathing heavily.

"It's real good to see ya here kiddo." Dally whispered.

Ponyboy just laughed and nuzzled Dally's neck.

"How come you're getting so careless?"

And Dally knew that Ponyboy was talking about getting caught stealing again. The blond greaser just shrugged though and captured Pony's lips once again, not really wanting to talk.Pony sighed at the warmth and let himself be lost in Dally. They didn't really talk that much, just parting from eachother to take in breaths.

Ponyboy didn't know how long they stood there, tongues battling, heat flushing both their faces. It was like drowning in a safety net that neither wanted to get out of. The thought of not seeing eachother for more then a little bit at a time ached at the back of their minds, Pony's at least. And that just made the two greasers push rougher against eachother, needing and wanting.

It pushed Ponyboy to whimper when Dally caught his tongue with his own and pulled. When the older greaser held him tight and safe, away from the cold, from fights with his brothers, from prowling Socs, form the gang, and from the entire world.

And soon an hour passed by in a second, leaving Ponyboy wishing that Dally would stop stealing and being a troublemaker. Leaving him to wish for his strong arms, but not say anything because he would sound to insecure (girly as Two-bit would say). And so, as the cops banged on the door, Dally's and Pony's world came rushing back and the parted with needy looks at eachother.

Stepping away from Ponyboy, Dally reached up and cupped Pony's cheek before kissing his forehead and giving the younger greaser a tight hug.

"I'll see ya around Christmas kiddo," and the guards opened the door and took Dally by the arm, cuffing him until he got back to his cell.

The shut of the door echoed around the room, bringing in a chill that Ponyboy hadn't noticed before. He had a feeling that the next three weeks wouldn't go so well; something was going to happen that anyone in the gang really wanted to happen. Ponyboy sighed, things were just changing, Soda was growing up more and Darry was starting to drift away again. Two-bit was never close to him and was losing interest in the gang and Steve, well Steve was falling apart. And he was bringing Soda with him.

Ponyboy couldn't help but feel so empty.

With Dally in jail, who would listen to him?

Soda would be with Steve most of the time, trying to get the dark haired greaser back on his feet.

Darry would be working more hours, leaving early, coming home late.

Two-bit would stop hanging around, spending time with his little sister and mother.

Maybe he was just over-reacting, but it didn't stop the cold chill creep into his chest.

Would things ever get better? Or would it just get worse and worse as the years went on?

Would this empty feeling ever go away…

Or would Ponyboy lose himself in a blood soaked embrace that would never let him go?

That would never let him escape from the darkness?

* * *

WOOT! ANOTHER CHAPTER COME AND GONE! Please review, and read the next one coming up! THANKS SO MUCH!! Everyone has been very sweet in their review and it makes me very happy to hear that you guys like my story!

-shini98


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Sorry for the wait!! I know it's been forever and I hope no one has lost intrest, I swear, this story is getting somewhere! lol Well, there's not too much else to say, but...

ENJOY!

* * *

A Time For Laughter

CHAPTER 4:

The days pasted by fast as the snow kept falling and falling. And to Ponyboy's surprise he found that wanting to see Dally just made the days go by faster. That and with all the holiday things to do, Ponyboy didn't have time for anything else, except the few days of school when the snow melted a bit.

Now though Christmas break had started up and Ponyboy felt the loneliness creep into his mind. Soda had spent the night at Steve's place for the last couple of nights to get the dark-haired greaser to clam down and stop being so anxious. He even went to "work" with Steve to keep him from punching the costumers when he got mad.

On top of that Darry had been working late so he could get vacation time for Christmas, so Pony hadn't seen him at all in the past three days. In those past nights though, Ponyboy got nightmares, ones that shook the dead and brought him to a waking cry, his body shaking and head pounding. Last night had been the worst; he had ran to the bathroom, barely making it before he heaved up everything he had eaten that day. Darry didn't know about the dreams, he wasn't ever home early enough. And well, Soda just hadn't been home.

Two-bit had stopped by yesterday, saying he'd see the gang on Christmas and that he was going to spend most of the holiday with his sister and mother. Ponyboy sighed and shifted his weight on the couch, wishing someone to be there, even if it was Steve. It was late morning and Ponyboy felt anxious and cold. It had started snowing once again, bringing another new blanket of snow. With that brought little kids running around and screaming. Screaming that gave Pony a headache and made his heart ache for his brothers and his dead parents.

Sighing one more time, Pony stood up and grabbed his jacket, today was the 23rd. Today was the day that Dally was suppose to get out of jail, if he had been on good behavior. He certainly hoped that Dally was trying his best to get out, Pony wanted to spend Christmas with Dally. He had even gone and gotten him something. Mind you Pony had to work his ass off doing things for people around the neighborhood to get money. But it was worth it, at least to him.

Not really sure were he was going, Pony just trenched slowly around, his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets, trying to keep warm. He thought about is mother's happy voice and father's laugh as Christmas morning would come around. He thought about Johnny eating happily with Steve and Soda, all three of them young and barely in high school. He thought about Darry wrestling with Dad and Two-bit dropping by in the evening with his sister and mother.

But what really kept him occupied was the memory of seeing Dally talking to his mother, sitting close by the Christmas tree and drinking coco. Pony wondered if Dally drank coco anymore. But memories of Dally's icy eyes full of laughter and happiness in youth turned to Dally pressed up against him, kissing him roughly. Of Dally pulling him so tight against him that Pony thought he would melt into him.

As Pony reached the small park near the lot, he felt an odd prickling sensation on the back of his neck. He frowned and glanced behind him, but no one was there. As he went on his way he tried to forget about it, but as it became stronger, he stopped and turned around. The snow made everything eerily white and the crisp air covered the area with a blanket of silence.

Carefully looking for anything out of the ordinary, Pony shivered. He didn't see anything odd. No Soc cars or groups hanging around. No tough greaser gangs looking for trouble either. As he turned to start walking again, Pony began to doubt his sanity. However, as he turned, he collided with a solid chest that wasn't there before.

Stumbling back a little, Pont opened his mouth to apologize but froze as he saw the neatly dressed teen in front of him. Behind the older teen stood three others, smirking dangerously.

"Hey grease, out a little far are we?" the closest one asked, stepping closer.

Pony frowned and took a step back, not noticing the male behind him. As he was forced to stumble back, he was suddenly pined from behind; someone much taller and stronger held his arms so he couldn't break free. And all Pony thought before the pain began was a loud curse at himself for not paying attention.

After that all thoughts stopped as pain exploded around him. He wasn't quite sure how many times he was beaten and where, just the pain of each bone breaking blow of knuckles and the annoying laugh of the Soc's. The only injury he was aware off was the large cut right above his brow for blood was smoothly flowing down his face. It dropped nicely onto the snow, turning it a light pink.

It was awhile before Pony felt himself pushed to the snow covered ground and he let himself breath, thinking it was over. He couldn't have been more wrong. As he moved to get up and move away, a hard kick came into blistering contact with his side, sending him rolling a few inches over, away from the attacker. Only, he rolled onto another pair of feet that just moved to kick him as well.

However, the blow he was expecting never came. Instead a long string of loud curses from each of the Soc's reached Pony's ears and the panic crunch of snow as they ran away. Frowning, Pony pushed himself weakly up with his shaky arms, only to fall back down half way, his entire body now drenched in melted snow.

The gentle touch to his head sent him to flinch away before a familiar voice filled his ears.

"Easy Kiddo."

Dally's voice was quiet, but Ponyboy could sense the anger building up. He just hoped that Dally wasn't angry with him for going out on his own without anyone knowing where he was. As the gentle touch left his head, Pony felt Dally's hands slid around his sides and help him up to a sitting position. His gaze was dizzy when he glanced up at Dally, who was kneeling down in the snow in front of him. He could see the worry and anger in those icy eyes though and Ponyboy bit his lip, only to make a small moan as he bit into the cut flesh.

Dally frowned when Pony let out a pain filled sound and he reached up to smooth back Pony's messed wet hair, getting a better look at the cut above the younger greaser's brows.

"Golly, kiddo, what the hell did ya do? Bash in their windows?" Dally asked, his voice hard and angry. Pony flinched at the sound and shook his head, only wishing that he hadn't seconds later as a blinding pain came and his vision became so dizzy to the point of seeing white spots.

To steady himself, Pony leaned forward and rested his forehead on Dally's collarbone. The older greaser was tense and Ponyboy felt bad, thinking he was the cause of it. But Dally's warms came around him and pulled him close. He was glad that Dally got out today.

The two of them stayed like that for a while, Dally stoking Pony's hair everyone in a while. But as snowflakes quickly began to fall, Dally stood, pulling Ponyboy up with him as well. The young greaser swayed slightly and leaned into Dally, keeping his balance.

"Think you can make it back?" Dally asked, pushing Pony's temple with his forehead.

The young teen smiled slightly and nodded up at Dally. They made the short walk back to the Curtis house with some difficultly, Pony stopping every once in awhile for the dizziness in his head got worse. When they finally did get to the house, Dally had to practically drag Pony up the stairs.

The older blond placed Ponyboy down onto the couch and went looking to see if anyone was home.

"Hey, anyone here?" Dally shouted up the stairs as he grabbed a first aid kit form the bathroom. When he got no answer he frowned. Ponyboy looked in pretty bad shape, he wasn't sure if he should take him to the hospital or not. Not wanting to keep Pony by himself for too long, Dally went back to the living room, grabbing a towel from the kitchen as he went.

Pony was wiping blood off his lip that he had bit into more then once while waiting for Dally to come back. He heard Dally yell for someone, but Pony just shook his head, no one was home. He glanced over to the doorway as Dally came back in quickly.

"No one's here Dal." He muttered, wiping more blood from his lip.

Dally knelt down in front of him and pushed Pony's hands away form his face.

"I noticed, stop doing that," Dally said harshly, referring to Pony bothering his cuts. He was getting real tired off all the attacks the Socs were doing. They hadn't done anything in awhile, why start, especially around Christmas as well?

"Where is everyone?" Dally asked, his voice calmer this time as he began to wipe blood from Pony's brow, earning loud hisses from the redhead as he did so.

Ponyboy just shrugged and winced as Dally touched the large cut again, "Darry's working and Soda's at Steve's."

Dally sighed as he got most of the blood off Pony's face, there was still dried blood around the cut though. He would have to clean the rest up later. He wanted to make sure that Pony wasn't seriously injured anywhere else. Dally quickly wiped Pony's lip before pull lightly at the teen's shirt, indicating that he wanted Pony to undress.

"Come on, gotta make sure your not bleeding out an artery somewhere." Dally muttered when Ponyboy didn't move. It took a bit before Pony got his shirt off, and Dally's anger shout up again at the dark bruises already forming on the young greaser's body. There were a few scratches as well, but nothing serious. He frowned and gently brushed on of Pony's larger marking.

"Anything feel broken?"

Ponyboy shook his head carefully.

"Ya think your gunna need to go to the hospital?"

"No," Pony whispered, "just sore, I'll be ok."

Dally leaned up and pressed a light kiss to Pony's cut lips.

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah,"

"Alright, but I don't want your brothers hollerin' at me for not watching out for ya."

Pony nodded and stood with a wince,

"I'm gunna go wash up."

"Good ya do that before Soda or Darry drops by."

And Dally watched Ponyboy limp slightly to the bathroom and waited for the water to turn on before he stood. He placed the first aid kit on the counter in the kitchen before picking up the phone. He wasn't going to call Darry; he didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Christ, this happens right when I get back out. Fucking wonderful." Dally muttered as he dialed Steve's number.

In truth he wasn't upset at Pony at all. He was just sick of the Soc's making him the target. He didn't know what was with them, but they always picked out the youngest greasers in a group to hassle. And Dally had been having enough lately. He hoped that Pony didn't lie to him when he said he'd be ok. He didn't want to find that Pony need to go to the hospital, he would feel like shit. He also didn't want to end up on Darry and Soda's bad side.

"Hello?" Darry tried to keep the anger out of his voice as Steve's dad picked up.

"Is Soda there?" he asked the best he could, biting his lip to keep the anger from seeping out.

His answer was a mumble and silence while Steve's dad went to go fetch Sodapop. It didn't take long for Soda's cheery voice to chatter into the phone.

"Sup?" Soda asked and Dally could imagine Steve standing near him, annoyed that someone had called and interrupted their buddy time.

"Soda," I started, but he didn't let me finish.

"Dally! Hey, glad to know you got out on time. Ya gunna hang around for Christmas?"

"Sure," I tried again, but he cut me off again.

"Good, listen, I'm gunna spend the night here again, could you tell Pony for me."

"Pony got jumped." I said, not wanting to dance around the subject and have Soda interrupt me any more.

"Shit." Soda said, "ok, I'll be there in a few, tell Pony that Steve's spending the night with us."

And the phone went dead on the other side. Dally sighed, Pony wouldn't be happy about Steve staying over and to tell the truth, neither was Dally. He had told Pony to cut Steve some slack, but that didn't mean that Dally had to himself.

Dally glanced around the kitchen and made a slight face. He carefully opened the refrigerator and glanced in, looking for something to make for Ponyboy. Dally wasn't a great cook, but the least he could do was warm something up for Pony. Frowning at the emptiness of the frig, Dally shut it with a slight edge and went to look in the freezer. Maybe giving Ponyboy something cold to eat wasn't a good idea.

"Golly, don't ya'll ever go shopping?" Dally muttered to himself as he glanced around the kitchen, looking for something simple. His eyes fell on the cabinet across from him and he crossed the small kitchen in two quick steps and yanked open the wooded panel.

"Well, he's gunna have to like soup." Dally muttered as he reached up and pulled a can from the shelf. He looked around for a small pot which didn't take him long to find and in a few minutes he had the soup bubbling slightly over a small flame on the stove.

Dally became anxious as he waited for Ponyboy to finish up and for the soup to finish. His built up anger hadn't left him and he wished it would. If he didn't get rid off it soon he would take it out on the closeted person to him, and that at the moment would be Ponyboy. He was so angry; this whole Socs and greaser thing was starting to irritate him. Before he didn't really mind, infact he welcomed a good fistfight to get rid of stress. But lately there hadn't been any "fights" just jumping's and it was pushing Dally far to close to the end of his rope.

He wasn't the only on though, by the sound of Soda's voice over the phone, the younger blond had obviously been annoyed with it too. Especially since Ponyboy was the one being picked on. Thinking of Soda, Dally glanced out the kitchen window, wondering when the second oldest Curtis brother would come rushing in, Steve lagging behind him, muttering the whole way.

However, as a small gasp of pain floated into the kitchen, Dally's thoughts were interrupted. Ponyboy stood in the doorway, black sweatpants riding low on his hips, his now dark reddish hair dripping water down the teens bare shoulders and chest. Ponyboy seemed to have moved the wrong way for he was kneading his side with his knuckles, glancing at the large bruise that was darkening there.

"Hey," Ponyboy finally muttered, his cheeks tinted pink from the hot water he had just been under minutes ago. He noticed the bubbling soup on the stove and smiled.

He trudged tiredly over to the stove and turned the flame off, the soup smoking nicely. He glanced at Dally and smiled gently,

"Thanks, Dally."

Dally just stood next to him, a bit away from the stove and watched as Ponyboy went to grab a bowl form one of the higher cabinets. However, the younger greaser let out a painful whimper and winced when he reached up for a bowl, Dally pushed himself off the counter and was behind Pony in a second, grabbing the dish for the younger teen.

Ponyboy turned around so he was facing Dally and smiled up at the taller blond, taking the bowl from him as well. Dally though didn't let him pass so easily, instead he took the bowl back and placed it on the counter behind him, wrapping his arm around Pony's bare waist and pulling him flesh against his own body. He ran his thumb over Pony's cut lips and was carefully as he let his hand sink into Pony's wet hair. Dally leaned his forehead down and bumped Pony's with his own, his lips resting lightly against Ponyboy's.

Dally inhaled deeply, tightening his hold on Ponyboy, he had missed the redhead so much. Every night in jail he told himself he would behave just so he could touch Ponyboy sooner.

Letting his eyes shut, Dally whispered quietly against Pony's lips before kissing the younger greaser gently,

"Golly I missed ya something awful, Pone."

Ponyboy smiled against Dally's lips and clutched to the taller greaser's arms, letting Dally devour his mouth. He sighed and leaned into Dally as the older greaser deepened the kiss, pushing against Pony's timid tongue. Not getting to taste Dally for weeks and driven the teen mad, he loved the way Dally tasted, spicy and yet, an old sense of coolness in his breath, like he had just been chewing on ice cubes. Not to mention how protected he felt wrapped up in Dally's arms.

A few years ago, Ponyboy would have laughed at anyone who told him that being around Dally would make him feel safe. But in truth, he didn't feel safe without Dally around anymore.

"Dal…" Ponyboy moaned breathlessly as Dally leaned down, licking and nibbling on Pony's bare neck, stopping at the point where his two collar bones meet and licked the stretched tight skin roughly, pushing Pony back against the counter. It felt good, being with Dally. It felt good, pressed against him, his fingers clutching tightly to the thick blond hair, Dally's mouth hot on his skin.

And suddenly the need and desire was much stronger then Pony and ever felt and he pushed roughly against Dally, wanting…needing more.

Dally sensed the sudden change in the atmosphere and pulled back, looking down into Ponyboy's bright hazel eyes, searching for an answer.

"Pone…" he started, but never got to finish as the loud bang of the screen door filled their ears.

Dally jumped back away from Ponyboy faster then he'd ever moved in his life. And the younger redhead blushed brightly and quickly exited the kitchen and Dally heard him rush upstairs to finish dressing before Soda saw him.

And it was only seconds before Soda rushed into the kitchen, worry on his face.

"Dally, where is he?"

Dally was careful not to turn around and only glanced back at Soda as he grabbed the bowl in front of him and went over to the stove, dishing out Ponyboy's soup.

"Upstairs."

The golden blond only nodded and rushed upstairs, worried, and that left Dally and Steve in the kitchen alone.

Steve glared at nothing really and crossed his arms, leaning in the doorway,

"What the hell did the brat do now?"

And his question was met with a hard, icy glare.

* * *

"Pony?" Soda asked, carefully glancing into the small bedroom. 

"Here Soda."

At his younger brother's voice, Soda stepped all the way into the room, rushing to the injured redhead. Soda tried not to let out a gasp at the dark bruises on Pony or an angered growl either.

"You ok?" he asked, peering down at Ponyboy with concern.

Ponyboy smiled up at his older brother and nodded.

"Yeah, just wasn't really watching, it's not as bad as it looks."

Soda was tempted not to believe his brother, but if Ponyboy were in a good deal of pain he wouldn't lie about it.

"Alright." And Soda reached out and grabbed Ponyboy, pulling him to him in a quick hug.

"I'm gunna head back down and start dinner, Darry will be home soon."

"Ok."

Soda sighed and glanced at his younger brother before leaving the darkened room. Soda hoped that Ponyboy was really all right. He seemed a little quiet, even for him. He passed Dally on the way down the stairs and nodded at the slightly older teen.

What he didn't expect to find was Steve sitting with his head back, blood trickling down his nose in a steady stream. Soda sighed, as much as him and Steve were good friends, he wished that the dark haired greaser would just keep his mouth shut.

"Shit, I think he broke my noise!" Steve cursed as he spotted Soda in the doorway.

"Well," Soda said slowly, looking to see what he could make for dinner, "you kind of deserve it."

"Thanks, buddy." Was the sarcastic reply and Soda frowned.

"Oh come on Steve, stop being an ass. Your not the only one that has a hard time around Christmas."

It was silent after that, Steve thinking of what he could say that wouldn't anger Soda further. It wasn't until Soda cursed loudly from hot water pouring on his arm did Steve talk again.

"Ya ok?"

"Shit…I'm fine." Soda mumbled, giving Steve the cold shoulder.

"Look, I don't mean ta be an ass, ya know that Soda.

"I know, that's just how ya handle things."

Steve sighed; sometimes he really didn't deserve to have Soda as his best friend.

"Golly, I hate when you do this." He muttered, pushing at his noise and winced slightly.

"Do what?" Soda asked, glancing back at the wince.

"Be nice," Steve muttered, sending an apologetic stare Soda's way, "it makes it hard."

Soda smiled. That was as much as an apology he was ever going to get out of Steve. So for now, Soda would let him off the hook for a bit, but he was still unhappy about how Steve looked down on Ponyboy so much. But now that the Socs jumped him, Steve would try to keep his tongue, Steve wasn't one to kick a guy down when he was already hurt.

"So, you spending Christmas here or what?"

Soda asked, flinging water at Steve.

* * *

"Pone?" Dally whispered into the dark room. 

The younger boy was laying down, curled up on his bed and Dally wasn't sure if he was asleep or not. A soft painful whimper and a muffled "yeah" told Dally that the teen was infact awake.

He walked quietly over to the young greaser, his feet dragging on the soft carpet, letting Ponyboy know that he was coming closer. He didn't want to be around anyone but Ponyboy right now. Steve was pissing him off and Soda would be arguing with the dark-haired greaser, which in return would annoy the hell out of Dally.

It wasn't until Dally sat down did Ponyboy turn toward him.

"You ok, kiddo?" Dally asked, running his fingers through the younger greasers hair.

Ponyboy nodded and sat up half way, leaning close to the blond greaser.

"Dal…you're not mad…right?"

Dally frowned at Ponyboy's soft voice. He couldn't remember the last time he heard such sadness. Swiftly, Dally cupped Pony's cheek, staring into the boy's green eyes.

"Nah, I'm not mad Pone."

"Good…" Ponyboy managed a whisper back as Dally leaned forward, his lips a ghostly touch from his.

And as Dally pushed against the younger male, gently laying him down, Ponyboy knew things would be all right. Sure he would have to deal with Darry and Soda in the morning. And with Steve hanging around, but as long as Dally held him close, he would be all right.

It wasn't until after Dally thoroughly explored Pone's mouth and groped the boy in just about every place did he pull back, looking down at Ponyboy's blushing face. But what Ponyboy's hard breathing told him, wasn't what his eyes were. The red-haired's eyes were slowly closing off the real world.

It would seem that Dally wouldn't be getting quite what he was wanting for Christmas at that moment. However, when Pone reached up and hugged him tight, whispering in his ear,

"Stay…"

Dally couldn't help but lie down next to him and cuddle the boy close. He didn't really care anymore if Soda or Darry walked in on them cuddling, he was beginning to stop caring about his reputation. Infact the only thing that Dally was caring about was Ponyboy.

"Love ya."

And with Dally's unusually soft voice whispering in his ear, and his strong arms wrapped around him, Ponyboy drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

OOH!! It has been forever! Sorry about that, I had a major, major writer's block. However, I found my inspiration in your reviews! Thanks so much and please tell what you think!! I have no idea what to do for the next chapter, but I promise I will try and get it up a lot sooner! After all, summer is coming and that means, SCHOOL BREAK! lol, Untill later, thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
